Narcissa's Lie
by DrarryDramioneGirl
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy explains why she told the Dark Lord Harry was dead...and it's not what you think! Drabble of sorts, Narcissa OOC. Kid safe. May write a drabble eventually about the pairing Narcissa mentions. R&R


**Why did Narcissa Malfoy turn on Voldemort?**

**The story everyone wants to hear.**

**Note: I am a Hinny and Dramione shipper.**

The battle was over; Voldemort was defeated.

Harry's heart thundered as he contemplated a life of simplicity, of no more Voldemort. Suddenly, a thought occured to him.

"Hermione, where's Narcissa Malfoy?" he asked, turning to his battleworn friend.

"Comforting Lucius, I suspect," she said wearily, assessing Ron for any injuries.

"I'll be back," he replied, as he caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy's mother.

As he approached Narcissa, he sensed a change in her, she was calmer, less reserved then he remembered when he stood opposite her in Malfoy Manor.

"Mrs. Malfoy..." Harry began, as her husband, Lucius retreated.

"Please Harry, call me Narcissa."

"Narcissa...why did you lie to Voldemort, the Death Eaters, everyone when you told them I had died? Why would you put your life, and your husband and son's lives on the line for me?" Harry noticed she no longer flinched at the name of her former master.

"Harry, one would assume I did it selfishly, to save my son from He Who...Voldemort's wrath, but no. I watched you battle Voldemort, your adversary for the past six years, and how selflessly you were able to sacrifice yourself for your friends, the people who fought beside you. Truthfully, I did it because...well, frankly, it seems that you're more like your fatherthen I first believed."

"What do you mean, 'like my father'? I thought you didn't know him," Harry said, confused.

"Harry dear, I know your father very well. You see, my full name is Narcissa Black Potter Malfoy."

"Potter? But how?" Harry was dumbfounded.

"I'm your father's half-sister. My mother had an affair with your grandfather. I am more Potter then I am Black or Malfoy," she said smiling.

"You're my...aunt?" Harry said, still shocked. "But why couldn't I live with you when my parents were killed?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. Finally, she looked at Harry, tears in her eyes. "I wanted to take you in, I truly did. Lucius wouldn't allow it, he said he'd never have a Halfblood in our home."

"But Snape...Professor Snape is...was Halfblood, and Voldemort considered him one of his closest and most trusted advisors!"

"Severus, in the presence of Voldemort, denounced his Muggle blood," she said, her voice wavering. "After James and Lily were murdered, I hounded Lucius to let me care for you. I said Draco, an only child, as you know, would love to have another child in the house. After approximately three years of hearing me talk about how I would love to care for you, Lucius asked me why I was so interested in caring for the boy who had almost killed his beloved Voldemort. I told him what I've just told you. Lucius Imperiused me, making me act and say that I hated you, when in reality, I loved you, and still love you, as if you were my own son."

Narcissa paused for a moment, reliving the pain and agony of losing her brother and sister-in-law, and of not knowing her nephew until he and her own son, Harry's cousin, were adversaries.

Finally, she regained her composure. "In your third year, I finally managed to overcome the Curse. Around Lucius and Draco, I acted as if I loathed you. Truthfully, I loved you. My only nephew, the only person to survive all three Unforgiveable Curses! I was so proud of you, Harry. I'm the one who gave Siruis the money to buy the Firebolt."

"You...did that? I don't know what to say."

"What are you blathering on about now, Potter? And to my mother this time, no less," Draco said, suddenly appearing by his mother's side. "Come on Mother, Father wants to retrieve venom from Nagini before we start off for the Manor."

"Draco, I will not have you speak to your cousin that way," Narcissa snapped.

"My...cousin? Potter? Mother, what do you mean?" Draco stammered.

"My mother had an affair with Harry's grandfather. I was the product of that affair."

"Potter, my cousin. Merlin, Harry. All these years..." Draco said, his voice trailing off.

"Harry, I'll understand if you refuse, but Lucius and I are no longer together. I would very much appreciate it if you moved in with Draco and I," Narcissa said.

"Of course. But I have one question."

"Anything," she said, smiling.

"Can we move into Gimmauld Place? With Sirius gone, it belongs to me. I'd like for you and Draco to live there with me," Harry said.

"Of course. Is that old tapestry still hanging? The one with the family tree?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. But Sirius, Tonks, and a few others are blasted off of it."

"I know how to repair it. I think we'll repair the tapestry where we want, and blast others off it," Narcissa said, laughing. "Bellatrix always rubbed me the wrong way anyway, even though she's my sister. I'd really rather Andromeda be back in my life."

"Andromeda, isn't that Tonks's mother? Nymphadora, I mean," Harry asked.

"Yes, Nymphadora was my niece. Very intelligent girl. Of course, I was forbidden to speak to her as well, as she was Halfblood, like yourself. My great-nephew, I believe they named him Teddy Lupin, is also an amazing child. I plan on adopting him, you do know, of course, that you're his godfather?" Narcissa said, tears of happiness flooding her eyes.

"Yes, and I plan on being there for him, and supporting him, just as Sirius wanted to do for me," Harry said, his face filling with pride.

After the war had ended, and the Death Eaters arrested, sent to Azkaban, and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, Harry and Draco developed a brotherly bond.

A few years later, Harry married Ginny Weasley and had three children. Draco went on to marry the very same girl he had called a filthy Mudblood for so many years, Hermione Granger. They had two children.

The Potter and Malfoy families put their differences aside, all except for Lucius Malfoy. He could not accept that this grandchildren were Halfbloods. Nor could he accept that his son, a former Death Eater, was close to a Halfblood (Harry), a family of Blood-Traitors (The Weasleys), and a Muggleborn (his own daughter-in-law, Hermione). Lucius was so infuriated, he wrote Draco out of his will, leaving his fortune to sit forever in Gringotts. This did not phase Draco, for he was heir to the Black estate.

Harry and Draco financed the restoration of Hogwarts, and went on, in later years, to teach and reside at the school. Harry returned as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Head of Gryffindor House and later, Headmaster. Draco had several teaching positions, starting with Potions Master, then Care of Magical Creatures (he had gained respect for the post, and for Hagrid during the Second Battle of Hogwarts) before finally settling on Muggle Studies, for he had great knowlege of the subject thanks to his intelligent Muggle-born wife.

Harry's scar never hurt again after Voldemort was killed, and as he grew older, the scar faded.


End file.
